Sky City
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |before = << |image = File:Sky City Lawn.png |imagewidth =220px |Number = 33 |after = >> |Unlock = A World Key and at least 1 Level 3 plant or 58 gems.}} Castle in the Sky (天空之城; pinyin: tiānkōng zhī chéng) is the ninth world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is unknown which time period is based on, although it looks to be based on World War II, but jetpacks were only invented later. This means it may be based on the future, but likely earlier then the Far Future period. The main feature of this world is that zombies will no longer rush into your house, but instead they will attack Crazy Dave's ship until it's completely destroyed. The health of the ship is displayed left to the level progress bar. The ship has a cannon that targets zombies automatically. There is a new power-up right to the Cuke that briefly controls the cannon by firing a lot of bullets where aimed to, but it has a cooldown time. Another mechanic are the thunder attacks. Every two of them will strike a single plant, causing negative effects. The lighting bolts have two types: the positive charge ones and the negative charge ones. The kind of negative effects depends on the bolts' combination. If both are positive charges they will deal continuous damage on the plant; if both are negative charges they will totally stun the plant and if they are mixed they will cause the plant's attack speed to reduce. However, Anthurium can absorb the bolts without being effected, turn them into attack, and it reverts other plants to normal using its Plant Food ability. Also, in this world there is only 3 columns where ground plants can be used, on the other ones flying plants are your only choices. This is similar to Big Wave Beach; as you can't plant on water, but unlike Big Wave Beach, there are no plants that will enable you to plant ground plants in air. Game description This is a vast endless sky. Clouds there are filled with dangerous lightning. Zombies are driving all kinds of dangerous weapons. You will meet an unprecedented challenge. In Chinese: 这是广阔的无尽天空, 云层中满是危险的雷电。僵尸们驾驶着各种危险的武器, 你将遇到前所末着的挑。 Main levels Brain Busters Special Delivery One Gun Guard One Gun Guard is the first exclusive Brain Buster in this world. In it, the player controls a machine which fires lasers at the synchronized patterns of flying zombies. The goal is to gain enough points to pass the level, and in that sense, it is similar to Cannons Away, but it does not have a progress bar so you can shoot as many zombies as you want and aim for the best moment for shooting the most zombies. The player will lose if he has no sun left. Air Raid Air Raid is the second exclusive Brain Buster in this world. Player can choose between three plant teams. If player collects certain amount of points during level, the plant upgrades by itself. If player does not have at least one plant in team, then this team is not available (though Team Pea is always available). Across the Lawn Across the Lawn is the third exclusive Brain Buster in this world. Its concept is extremely similiar to Fright Theater. The main change is that now there is a trail of arrows representing the path where zombies go and it can be changed by placing wooden boxes. However, they can only be placed on determined tiles and cost 100 sun each. The rest is almost the same. The player has to place certain plants already chosen on metal and wooden crates and upgrade them with sun that every zombie drops to get ready for menaces with enourmous quantities of health without letting them reach the end of the pathway. There is also a limit of how many zombies can get to the goal and the level is lost when that limit is exceeded. Gallery Trivia *It is the second China-exclusive world, with the first one being Kung-Fu World. *There are no lawn mowers present, due to the new gameplay style. *Rotobaga is found in this world. **This makes it the only international version plant not to appear in the world it was introduced, and the only monthly special plant to be obtained normally later. *Castle in the Sky is the third world to give to the player level 3 plant (in this case). The first is Big Wave Beach and second Frostbite Caves. *It is the second world without a Last Stand level, the first being international Lost City. **However, it is the first in the Chinese version. *It is the fourth chinese world without Save our Seeds levels. *It is the fifth world in the Chinese version without Locked and Loaded levels. *Since the player's fortress is displayed left to the level progress bar, the objectives to win stars are now located under the pause button. *It is the fourth world to have no returning plants from the first game, the other 4 being Kung-Fu World, Frostbite Caves, Lost City, Jurassic Marsh, and Modern Day. *It is the first world since Far Future to have Upgrades. *Blover, E.M.Peach, Bamboo Shoot, Freeze Mushroom, Sap-fling, Jackfruit, Agave and Hurrikale cannot be chosen in this world. **The reason for Blover and Hurrikale is because they blow away flying zombies and all zombies found in this world fly, meaning that the player would easily beat this world. **The reason for E.M.Peach is because it would stop the zombies' machines from flying as it would shut the zombies' flying machines down, meaning the player would easily beat this world. **The reason for Bamboo Shoot is because it attacks by burrowing into the ground, meaning it would either cause glitches or have limited to no use. **The reason for Freeze Mushroom is because its Plant Food effect involves creating giant sinkholes, which would either cause glitches or not work in this world. **The reason for Sap-fling is because it throws sap onto tiles, slowing zombies down, and most of the lawn is not made of tiles that sap can land on. **The reason for Jackfruit is because it rolls on the ground, causing it to fall and have completely no use since zombies are all airborne. **The reason for Agave is because it Plant Food effect involves making a dirt lane attack that effects the ground, causing glitches or would not work in this world. ***Guacodile can be chosen, since it can only be placed on land where zombies can't reach. ***Pumpkin Witch can also be chosen in this world, but it won't attack the zombies. *For some reason, Fire Gourd's Plant Food effect can damage the ship. *There is a movie in real life that shares the same name. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Castle in the Sky